Protect me, Love You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mirai is a petite girl who's life was a wreck when she was young. But her life changes when she moves into a top secret apartment complex for ninjas and meets a self proclaimed body guard, Yagyuu.


**Protect Me, Love Me**

 **Pairing: Yagyuu x Mirai**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Here is a new Yagyuu x Mirai story! Haven't written stories with this pairing for a while, but I finally thought up a story for them! So, enjoy~**

A moving van drives away with dust trailing off. A petite dark haired girl stands there, staring at the truck and looks back at the large apartment complex in front of her. It has about 10 floors and the building is maroon colored. The small girl, whose name is Mirai, stares at the building in front of her and then at the large cart with four boxes on it.

Mirai grabs the handles of the cart and it feels a little heavy at first. Just then, she hears a familiar voice behind her.

"Oh, Mirai-chan," a honey-blonde girl named Haruka says. "Moving in I see?"

"Yes, so?" Mirai says, crossing her arms and turning away. "What's it to you?"

"Hey, just asking, darlin'~" Haruka says. "You and I used to be neighbors after all."

"So, what?" Mirai says. "It's not like you know me."

"Course I do. Like the time in junior high when some girls asked you. And you responded rudely to them, but then, you came crying soon after."

Mirai gasps and shouts, "I-I wasn't crying! That was just...an allergic reaction!"

Haruka rubs her chin in thought. "But then I noticed an apology letter after that."

"I-I was just practicing my handwriting!"

The two enter the apartment and walk towards the elevator. Mirai has decided to live in this apartment on her own. She wants to be alone.

As they go up the elevator, Haruka turns to the petite girl.

"I'll be in room 3. So if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

As Mirai exits the elevator, she thanks her senior and turns back to her cart filled with boxes. She walks over to her assigned room, Room 4. This is where she will stay and start her life living on her own. She turns back and pulls the cart when one of the boxes fall off. The petite girl sighs heavily and walks over to pick up the box. It's so heavy, she can't lift it an inch off the floor.

She tries at least a few attempts, but the box won't budge. Suddenly, she can feel light wind blowing at her, making her hair sway a little. She doesn't remember the window being open. Was it open before she got here?

Another thing that surprises Mirai is that she sees someone lift the box for her. When she slowly looks up, there stands before her is a stoic girl with long silver hair tied in pig tails and wearing an eye-patch, just like Mirai.

The petite girl just stares at the girl just for a moment. She lets out a "hmph" and says, "Am I supposed to thank you now?"

The silver haired girl sets down the box on the cart and shakes her head. "Not really." She then kneels before the petite girl.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Mirai stutters.

"I've been wanting to meet you, Mirai-sama," the stoic girl says. "My name is Yagyuu. I will be in your care and protection."

"So you're...my guardian," Mirai says.

"Absolutely," Yagyuu replies.

"But I didn't sign any contracts. I didn't even know about this."

"You're saying I'm not needed?"

Mirai crosses her arms and closes her eyes. "That's exactly it..." Before she can say anything else, Yagyuu's hands are already in hers. "Wh-wha-!?"

"Please...Mirai-sama...please let me be your servant," Yagyuu begs. Her stoic expression may not show it, but the tone of her voice sounds desperate.

Later

"Oh, my~!" Haruka says as she, Mirai and Yagyuu are in the lounge. "You actually hired someone to be your guardian?"

"No," Mirai says. "Someone in my family must have set this up. Besides..." She looks over at the stoic girl. "They had to choose someone so...so strong and tough. I don't know if I'll able to-"

"Would you like anything else, Mirai-sama?" Yagyuu asks as she pours some tea.

The petite girl shakes her head. "No." She crosses her arms. "More importantly, I don't need a guardian to take care of me. I'm just fine on my own."

Yagyuu takes the dark haired girl's hands in hers. "Am I that bad? Is there anything I need to do to make your life better?"

"You can go back to do what you were doing before you came here."

Yagyuu shakes her head. "That's not possible."

"Hey, hey, calm down," Haruka says. "So you got a loyal bodyguard. It's no biggie~"

"Haruka-sama..." Mirai sighs.

Yagyuu stands up. "Don't hesitate to ask me anything. If I'm a bother then I'll do anything to be less bothersome. I won't let you down."

"Will that make you happy?"

"Absolutely."

Haruka sits back with a smile. "Who knows, Mirai-chan? Your life may be better this way."

Next Morning

Mirai wakes up, panting. She just had a nightmare about how others treated her and no one would accept her. Her early life was never good and that's because of her small size and underdeveloped body. She's been constantly treated this way until today. She wants to be alone, away from those horrible people.

She picks up her clock as it says 9:00 am. "Ah...I didn't shop for food. Maybe I'll get something to eat in the lounge. A lot happened yesterday. Maybe this girl won't be here."

However, when she opens the door, she is shocked to see the silver haired girl standing at her door, bowing.

"Good morning, Mirai-sama," she says

"Wh-wh-wh-whaaaa..." Mirai is speechless.

"You look cute in those clothes, Mirai-sama," Yagyuu says. "They suit you as well as your name."

"H-how long have you been here!?"

"I've not been told your waking hours so I've been here since 6 in the morning."

Mirai grits her teeth. "Since 6!? That's ridiculous! Spring has just started!"

"Maybe so, but waiting for you to step out of that door is worth it, even if I am a little cold."

"You're not a dog, you hear!?" Mirai shouts

"Would you be eating breakfast in the lounge?" The silver haired girl says.

"I already told you, I'm fine on my own!"

"Today's menu is a ham and egg bagel sandwich with fruit salad and yogurt."

Mirai can feel a vein popping from her head. "I told you...I don't need your service...and you do it anyway..."

While Mirai is waiting for breakfast to be served, she takes a look around the room for a bit. The lounge is pretty big and there are and few candles here and there. When she looks up at the stairs, she sees another girl walking down the stairs. She has long violet hair and wearing a long black dress. She is also holding a blue teddy bear in her arms. The violet haired girl walks over to Mirai.

"Morning..." she says softly.

"Oh...good morning," Mirai says. "Who are you?"

"M-my name is Murasaki," the quiet girl replies. "It's nice to meet you..."

Mirai gives a light chuckle. "Well...it's a pleasure-" Before she can finish, Murasaki holds her bear in front of her face.

"Bebe-tan says hi, too," the quiet girl says.

Mirai nods and shakes the bear's paws. Murasaki nods with a smile.

"Well then...see you later." With that, the violet haired girl walks away.

Yagyuu brings her master the food. "Could it be another resident of this complex perhaps?"

"Maybe..." Mirai replies.

"I'd be happy to give you a tour, if you'd like," Yagyuu says. "I'll be your guide."

"I'm fine by myself," Mirai says as Yagyuu serves her food. "Ah, thanks for bringing my food. A-anyways, like I was saying..." Another plate of food is served to her. "Oh, thank you. That was very polite."

After breakfast, Yagyuu gives her the tour like she promised. She shows Mirai all the rooms, floors and the large bathroom for girls. She even takes her all the way up to the roof, which is a gardening place and somewhere to relax.

The two approach a woman with purple hair, an office lady suit and black stockings with garter straps. She is drinking her tea when she catches sight of Mirai. Putting her tea down, she walks over toward the petite girl and looks closely at her.

"Hmmm~" she mumbles. "Very cute. The body, short stature and those cute clothes you were. Fascinating."

"This is Mirai," Yagyuu says. "She just moved in"

The violet haired woman nods as she adjusts her glasses. "Well then, my name is Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you. Let's get to know each other next time...in a sexual way that is~"

"S-Sexually!?" Mirai can't believe this woman said that. Rin definitely has some sort of lesbian sex addiction.

As the violet haired woman waves and winks, she turns to leave.

"Her openness seems lovely," Yagyuu comments.

Mirai looks down at the ground, frowning. "Openness...?" That's the one word that has no meaning...at least for her. Not since her early days...

Next Day

Mirai wakes up panting again. She had the same dream again, about the past. She is living on her own now, so why all those dreams? She gets dressed and heads out the door when she sees Yagyuu standing by the door and bows.

"Morning, Mirai-sama," she says. "This time...I know your waking hours."

Yagyuu serves her tea. Mirai just stares at it for a moment, mutters her thanks and takes a sip. There is silence for a moment when Yagyuu speaks up.

"Forgive me," she says. "But...you were acting sort of strangely. I noticed your light on for the past 2 nights."

Mirai looks down at the table as she sets down her cup. "Do you...really want to know?"

Yagyuu listens carefully to her words.

"My life...wasn't a happy one." Mirai says softly. "People treat me differently just because I'm small and have an underdeveloped body. It hurts me. It pains me to think about these things. I was lonely. For being so different from other people. I did not want any of it. So, I...I decided to leave."

Yagyuu gasps softly. "You were...so alone? And you carried all this burden by yourself?" A single tear falls off Yagyuu's face.

"Ah! D-don't cry!" Mirai holds out a handkerchief. "Here!"

Instead, Yagyuu takes the petite girl's hands in hers and puts it close to her heart as she closes her eyes.

The two of walk outside as Mirai continues her story.

"Since then, I wanted to be alone. So I can have more confidence when I'm ready to talk to people. But right now...I end up hurting other people." She turns to walk towards a nearby bench.

"Mirai-sama..." Yagyuu quickly follows.

"If you stay with me any longer..." Mirai says. "You'll end up getting hurt too."

"Why don't we try it?" Yagyuu says. "You practicing on opening up? How does that sound?"

Mirai turns to the silver haired girl, who is smiling a little. Light wind blows past them, making their hair sway.

That night, Mirai is inside the lounge, drinking her tea, thinking about Yagyuu. To her, she seems pretty interesting. But...like she said earlier, she'll only hurt not only Yagyuu, but herself as well. She can't repeat this cycle over like in the past. She needs to focus on her current life.

All of a sudden, there is a blackout, startling the petite girl. She stands up and looks around to find the switch when she turns around to see a hand swoop over to take her by surprise and push her down on the floor.

A woman points a gun at her while jumping on top of her. "This is a high security complex, yes? But...who would've thought I wouldn't break a sweat breaking in?

Mirai can only stare at the woman with a shocked expression.

"Now why don't you be a good little girl and take to your room so I can take your money," the woman points the gun to Mirai's chest. "Or you'll take a few bullets into your chest."

Mirai just chuckles. "Funny. You thought I'm just a defenseless girl?" Bright white light flashes and an umbrella appears in her hand. "You're wrong." She takes a big swing, hitting the woman in the face and sending her tumbling to the floor.

Mirai jumps to her feet and points the umbrella at the woman. "Stay down."

"What, you think a kid holding a stupid umbrella can stop me?"

Mirai chuckles again. "It's a disguise."

The female thief gasps in realization as she stares at the rear of the umbrella. The tip has a hole large enough for…

"You don't want a thousand bullets in YOUR chest, do you?" Mirai says.

The thief trembles in fear as she holds up her gun. "Not if I shoot you first!" She pulls the trigger as Mirai braces for the hit. But...she's not shot.

When she looks up, she sees Yagyuu with a larger umbrella and clad in a black cape. The tip of her umbrella is lodged inside the thief's gun barrel.

"Sorry for coming late, Mirai-sama."

The silver haired girl turns to the female thief, glaring at her. "How dare you point a gun at Mirai-sama. You need to be taught a lesson." She unsheathes a sword from the handle. Mirai can tell that she disguised her umbrella with a weapon, too.

"Wh-who are you people!?" The thief shrieks. "This is insane!"

"Insane?" Rin says as she walk in, holding a large shuriken in her hand. "We are ninjas. This is a top secret complex we built for girls young and old. And you had to break in."

Haruka, who is wearing pink lingerie with white stockings and garter straps and a large lab coat walks in as well. "You should be punished~" she says with a wink.

The female thief quickly grabs Murasaki, who is just standing there and watching. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you don't be quiet, I'll-" Before she can finish, she can feel Murasaki shaking.

"D-don't...don't..." Her body glows purple and her long bangs hide her expression for a moment while gritting her teeth. "Don't...TOUCH MEEEEEEEEE!" She throws up her arms as a purple force field surrounds Murasaki, hitting the thief and sending her flying 10 feet in the air and landing on the tables

Rin beckons Haruka over. "Let's take her away."

"Right!" Haruka says as she follows the violet haired woman to tie up the thief.

Yagyuu walks over to Mirai and knees down to her level. "Are you okay, Mirai-sama?"

"I-I'm fine, but...what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I vowed myself to protect you and only you."

That's when it hits Mirai. She doesn't understand why she's there or for what purpose and that makes her upset. "What's with this bodyguard stuff anyway!? It's just...so confusing. Serving me, following me...you even tried to sacrifice yourself to save me! Tell me! What does all of this mean!?"

Yagyuu doesn't say anything. Instead, she takes her hand and kisses it.

"You may not remember but...I remember you from a long time ago. You...helped me once. So...I've been wanting to meet you again for so long, so that I could finally get the chance to help you. It's the least I could do."

Mirai could only stare at the stoic girl. She...actually knows Mirai?

"So, please, Mirai-sama. I want to be by your side. To protect you and guide you." Yagyuu pleads.

She is desperate and Mirai knows it, too. She gives a small smile.

"Do whatever you want," the petite girl says. "Besides...who else can I count on...than my loyal bodyguard?"

Yagyuu nods with a small smile. "Thanks...Mirai-sama."

The two of them gaze at one another for the next few minutes. Mirai feels that having Yagyuu around isn't so bad anymore. The way she protected her back there, Mirai knows that Yagyuu will be a good servant after all.


End file.
